moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Kul Tiras
Gold * Silver * Copper |Imports = |Exports = Lumber Fish Wheat Platinum |Flora = |Fauna = |Gemstone = |Metal = |Colour =Green Gold Silver |Allegiance =Grand Alliance Independent (formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) |Status = |Today Part Of = }} :"Kul Tiras is not a state with a navy, but a navy with a state." :— Erich Manstein, Former Stormwind Ambassador to Kul Tiras The Kingdom of Kul Tiras, also referred to as the Nation of Kul Tiras, the Admiralty of Kul Tiras or simply Kul Tiras, is a human nation located on a series of islands south-west of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron and west of the mountains of Khaz Modan. Currently, Kul Tiras is a member of the Grand Alliance. However, due to the significant defeat of Kul Tiran armada under command of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore by Warchief Thrall and the Admiral's daughter, Jaina Proudmoore, the power of the nation has been severely reduced. The House of Proudmoore is Kul Tiras' ruling dynasty and are famed for their naval prowess and vast armada, which even as of modern history is the dominant naval force, rivaled only by the Zandalari. History of Kul Tiras Early History At the height of the Arathor Empire; Strom began to expand outwards. The people of Gilneas who held closest to their Arathorian roots began to expand out towards the ocean, finding a number of islands that were either entirely unpopulated or otherwise held several tribes who had evaded the discovery of Arathor. Upon the discovery of mineral-rich islands, the central one being the namesake isle of Kul Tiras, these Gilnean settlers established the area as their home, keeping fealty to Arathor. Over time, the natives of the of the isles, known as the Drust were also extinguished on the isle. Following the human’s arrival in Kul Tiras, they soon encountered the ancient drust that were native to the region. Initially, the human’s desired to live in harmony alongside the drust; however, the hardier race did not grant them a warm welcome—they would continue to raid the human’s settlements for generations until House Waycrest birthed the Order of Embers, an organization dedicated solely to counter the drust assault. In the following years, Arom Waycrest increased the effort to cull the drust in order to put an end to the strife. By leading an incursion against the drust and their main city of Gol Osigr, Arom was able to face Gorak Tul, the leader of the drust, and grant him the final blow. This event spurred years of peace free from the drust for the island nations, and Arom Waycrest became immortalized in Kul Tiran legend. By the third generation of Kul Tiras, the tribesmen bloodline was no more, having been fully wiped out by that of burgeoning Kul Tiras; aside from that of the Thornspeakers, who allied with Kul Tiras against their own people. All that remained as a remnant of these people was that of Tirassi, a language that originated from common intermingling with their people. Outside of just their resources, the islands that would make up Kul Tiras were colonized due to their placement in Baradin Bay. Due to their inability to be governed as easily as land, trusted servants of the crown were put in charge of the region. The islands were run by various dukes, with the most powerful being Duke Proudmoore of Boralus. The island chain was prosperous for a time but dealt with a small uprising in the form of Tol Barad. As the Arathor Empire began its decline, the people of Tol Barad rallied behind self-proclaimed King George Baradin I. Ordered to deal with the uprising; the Dukes rallied together under Lord Proudmoore and defeated Tol Barad. A heavy troop of Arathi loyal soldiers was left behind, and George was beheaded and seceded by his son. As the empire declined following such events as the War of Aderic many noble houses, including the House of Proudmoore, established a claim in the island's governance. With most of the Empire's naval forces backing them, the island dukes formed an independent City-State and the Empire lost most of its fleet. Ironically, Tol Barad refused to join and remained in Strom's possession. It would remain this way for hundreds of years until following the Second War where the island was annexed by Kul Tiras after Stromgarde abandoned it. Kul Tiras would later take part in the War of Silverpine on the side of Lordaeron and the War for Stormwind's Independence against Arathor, but remained relatively peaceful in the following years. The nation fixated mostly on its traditions of shipping and trade; with its massive navy, shipping and fishing economy, Kul Tiras eclipsed the maritime power of its neighbor, Gilneas. Many Kul Tiran merchant vessels sailed the seas and the most daring of the kingdom’s captains scoured the coasts of the Eastern Kingdoms in order to return with exotic goods and tales of what they’d seen in strange lands. The First and Second War Before the Second War Kul Tiras was known to host the largest navy in the known world. Kul Tiran trading caravels and warships alike prowled the Baradin Sea nearly unopposed by the other human nations of the Eastern Kingdoms. Daelin Proudmoore, Lord-Admiral of Kul Tiras, was one of the first rulers to pledge support to the Alliance of Lordaeron. The House of Wrynn were long-time friends of Kul Tiras. Proudmoore lost his son Derek in the first few days of the war and he later became the Alliance's first Grand Admiral and a hero to many conservative elements of the Alliance after the war. Following the war, Tol Barad was annexed into Kul Tiras at the request of Duke Reginald Baradin II who was granted asylum in Kul Tiras after the Horde claimed the islands he called home. Tol Barad was re-purposed as an island prison and Lord Baradin formed the Baradin Wardens to help maintain the land and prison. Stromgarde did not seek any reparations for this action as the two islands were difficult to manage to begin with. The Third War Following the destruction of Lordaeron during the Third War, little was heard from Kul Tiras or the Lord Admiral who governed the naval kingdom. This changed after the Battle for Mount Hyjal during the period where both Alliance and Horde forces attempted to rebuild on the new continent of Kalimdor. Having heard rumor of his daughter's survival, Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore took a large portion of the Kul Tiras fleet sailed across the Great Sea to this new continent. Once there he discovered to his shock that the Horde had begun the construction of settlements near the coastline. Convinced that they would be unbeatable if they managed to establish a foothold on the new continent he and his forces began to raid the coastal settlements until they were forced to withdraw as a result of fierce resistance from the Horde forces. The Kul Tiras fleet sailed to Theramore after their forced withdrawal and when the Lord Admiral arrived at the city he was overjoyed to find his daughter still alive, but alarmed at the company that she kept at the time which consisted of Rexxar, a Mok'Nathal warrior, Rokhan, a Darkspear Troll and Chen Stormstout, a Pandaren monk. Despite protests from his daughter, he ordered the three allies of Jaina to be arrested. However, she refused to comply, aiding her allies in escaping the now locked down city instead. Following their escape, Lord Admiral Proudmoore and the Kul Tiras Fleet usurped control of Theramore from Jaina and began to use it as a staging ground for his new campaign against the Horde. Daelin's Fall The resulting campaign was a failure for the Kul Tiras forces. Beaten back multiple times by the Horde, they eventually withdrew into Theramore entirely before blockading the city with their impressive fleet to prevent a counter-attack. This did little to prevent the Horde from their goal however, and with the aid of Jaina Proudmoore, who was convinced that her father was trapped in the past and that his vendetta against the Orcs would only result in more bloodshed on both sides, the Kul Tiras navy was destroyed almost entirely by Rexxar and his forces. Following that Theramore itself was besieged and after a grueling battle with the Alliance forces, both Thrall and Rexxar squared off against the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras within the Theramore Keep. Thrall, not wanting to kill the Lord-Admiral and cause even more bloodshed, attempted to talk the human lord down from his stance of hate but to no avail, the Lord Admiral launched himself into battle with the Horde, unwilling to consider the possibility of peace. Eventually, after an intense battle, he was beaten and slain by the Mok'Nathal, Rexxar and with the death of the Lord-Admiral, the remaining forces of Kul Tiras that survived stood down. The battle for Theramore was over. Following the death of the Lord Admiral, the fate of Kul Tiras was thrown into turmoil. A large portion of its fleet was decimated, either resting at the bottom of the sea or washed up on the shores of Durotar. After Daelin Proudmoore's death, his wife, Katherine Proudmoore obtained leadership of Kul Tiras and recalled most of the Kul Tiran forces back to Boralus, save for Lieutenant Benedict's forces that landed on the shores of Durotar to reclaim Tiragarde Keep and Lieutenant Alverold's exploratory expedition around Kalimdor as per the late Lord Admiral's final orders. When they learned of what transpired in Durotar, the people of Kul Tiras sought vengeance for the death of their Lord Admiral, but it was denied by the Alliance who was still reeling from the plague of undeath that ravaged Lordaeron and the untimely assassination of King Thoras Trollbane, as well as many Alliance leaders feeling unsympathetic towards the Lord Admiral for pursuing a war of aggression on his own authority. As a result, the people of Kul Tiras isolated themselves from the Alliance, and eventually developed a hatred for Daelin's daughter Jaina, whose involvement in the invasion of Durotar allowed for the Horde to lay siege to Theramore and kill the Lord Admiral. Though Kul Tiras had left the Alliance, they maintained loose relations with it to a certain degree, and Kul Tiran merchant vessels were an uncommon sight in Alliance ports. One such vessel carrying a shipment of Kul Tiras wine was sunk off the coast of the Borean Tundra during the War against the Lich King while en route to resupply Valiance Keep. Current Status As a result of the defeat of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's armada in Kalimdor and the ravages of the Shattering, Kul Tiras became isolated from the world, focusing the majority of its efforts on rebuilding the nation, its capital of Boralus, and its fleet. The Alliance attempted to bring Kul Tiras back into the Alliance fold at the beginning of the Blood War, but the nation had not forgotten the betrayal of Jaina Proudmoore, Daelin's daughter, who was also a leader of the Alliance. As a result, the Alliance that Kul Tiras was once fiercely loyal to was rebuffed instead. However, through steady diplomacy on the part of Genn Greymane and several other Alliance heroes, various efforts across Kul Tiras were thwarted, and the nation welcomed back into the Alliance after years of absence. In Tiragarde Sound, Lady Ashvane and her company secretly plotted to usurp Katherine Proudmoore from her role as Lord Admiral, but Ashvane’s attempt was ultimately culled by Alliance adventurers. Drustvar was haunted by an ancient enemy that had resurfaced due to the occult practices of House Waycrest’s matriarch. For a long time, contact with the region’s leading house was impossible, yet things have improved since the Alliance’s arrival. Lucille Waycrest has taken the helm as the head of her house and has simultaneously resurrected the Order of Embers, an elite organization of Inquisitors dedicated to quelling the drust and coven threat. House Stormsong’s demise left Stormsong Valley in chaos, as the minions of Queen Azshara and devastating Horde incursions have wrecked terror into the lives of the valley’s inhabitants. Home to the Tidesages as well as the place where Kul Tiras’ ships are constructed, House Stormsong’s disappearance resulted in a halt in the production of naval ships. Given the nation’s lost fleet, this gravely wounded what navy power the nation had–yet the Alliance’s help has since brought the order known as the Storm’s Wake into power, who are devoted to rebuilding Stormsong Valley back to the state it previously was. The issues present in Kul Tiras culminated into an Ashvane attack on the capital city in an event known as the Siege of Boralus. As the Ashvane threat was pushed back by followers of House Proudmoore and their allies, Katherine Proudmoore abdicated her position as Lord Admiral in favor of her daughter, Jaina Proudmoore, taking her stead. Now under the Alliance, Kul Tiras fights against the Horde threat. People and Culture Kul Tiras is currently ruled by three ducal houses: House Proudmoore, House Waycrest, and House Stormsong. .]] The people of Kul Tiras are a diverse bunch, though anxiety and paranoia are not uncommon amongst their people due to the isolation and threats they were forced to deal with. In particular, those from Drustvar are often less welcoming to outsiders and prefer to keep from close contact, as well as interfering in other's affairs. Tiragarde Kul Tirans are less so, due to the common interaction of trade in the Sound, as well as their relative peaceful life; though they are still wary of 'mainlanders'. Finally, Stormsong Valley is often home to a middling population, wary of those outside of the Valley, but typically friendly in most matters. They are also deeply religious people, with the majority of the Valley owing their supposed successes to the Tidemother. Traditions Due to the isolated nature of the islands of Kul Tiras, their culture has diversified from the various other human nations of the world. Amongst Tirassians, several long-lasting traditions exist within their people. One of the largest traditions in Kul Tiras, practiced on most if not all of the islands, is a tradition of learning to handle ships at a young age. Once a child - girl or boy - reaches their age of ascension (12-13), they are taken out onto the sea alongside a parent, typically the father though mothers have been observed practicing this rite as well, to learn to handle a ship. Typically small ships such as schooners or cutters are used for the rite where the child is put in charge of the management of the ship alongside their parent to guide them. This is done to prepare the child for a life at sea and to better their ship handling skills. The voyage is not to end until at least three fish are caught, and a fish bone necklace is made for the child as a souvenir of the occasion. This necklace is to be worn on their return as a sign of the beginning of their transition to adulthood, though it is not mandatory to wear it all times. Most Tirassians will clean and carve the necklaces to a more presentable shape when they return home, and they are occasionally worn to formal gatherings under their attire. It is considered disrespectful to take another person's fishbone necklace, and most Tirassians are buried with their necklaces if they still have them. Due to the nature of the islands and with some islands being incredibly small, it is not uncommon for burials at sea or for pyre funerals. Few graveyards are found on Kul Tiras, typically reserved for high nobility. Ashes are typically spread to the ocean, swamps, nearby water, or the corpses are lit aflame on boats sent out to sea. This practice has become near universal on the islands since the threat of Forsaken reanimation, becoming more of a necessity than just pure tradition. Some stories detail the dumping of bodies into the sea in early Kul Tiras, however, issues with fishing due to rotting corpses in the water led to the adoption of burning the bodies rather than purely dumping them into the water. Graveyards that are existent are normally massive, such as Forgotten Hill on Tol Barad, to replace smaller graveyards. As noted prior, they are typically reserved for nobility or military. The people of Kul Tiras also speak a language known as Tirassi, the dialect once used by the natives of Kul Tiras prior to the arrival of the Empire of Arathor. After the Empire pushed the mass use of Common to all forms of the empire, Kul Tiras saw Tirassi fall out of use in everyday life rapidly within two generations. Given their status as a commercial powerhouse, education in use of Common became more important than continuing to teach children their ancestral language. While the language was not dropped in use and still exists today in large islands such as Crestfall or Kul Tiras it's self, smaller islands or more distant ones eventually stopped the use of the language. Boralus and Crestfall keep moderately sized libraries that house books written in Tirassi, and Tirassi is usually used when sending coded messages across islands so as to prevent them from falling into enemy hands. Unfortunately, this has become a double-edged sword as Tirassi is also known as Sea Speak due to the frequency of Pirates using it in their messages as well. In the swampland regions, such as Crestfall which supports several bayous outside of the cities and towns, the Old Ways of druidism are still present. These proto-druids share more of a mix between a proto-shaman and druid due to their use of water magic over pure nature and earth magic. Unlike the harvest witches and wizards of Gilneas, these swamp wizards are known to have a reverence for the plants found within the sea and sea life such as seaweed and fish. Their practices are similar to Gilnean druidism, however an emphasis on the water has been placed in many of their practices over just pure nature. .]] Seafaring One of the most notable characteristics present in Kul Tiran people is their natural affinity for the sea, and the great and meticulous care they take in undergoing the process of sailing. Arguably the most abundant ore on the islands of Kul Tiras, storm silver is frequently used in Kul Tiran vessels due to its featherlight weight and resistance to corrosion. Alongside this, the material’s weight doesn’t allow it to sink, which causes it to be a frequently found material in Kul Tiran armor. Not only are the components of it revered, but storm silver is also used due to the blessing laid upon it by the tidesages. Once blessed, the ore is buried under water for one year before being utilized in construction or smithing. The characters one would find on a Tirasian ship are broad and diverse, but many are known to be easily amused. When a Kul Tiran possesses their own vessel and becomes captain, they are gifted an elegantly-crafted spyglass embedded with gems. Cuisine Kul Tiran cuisine is mostly composed of accessible meats, like lobster and other seafood, alongside more common meats like steak and ribs. While meats are always the central focus of a traditional dish, Kul Tiran chefs have an eye for detail; many dishes are prepared with extra compliments, like lemon, and are often intricately plated. In addition to the more common meats found in Boralus, sausage is a popular food in Kul Tiras - most notably those made in Drustvar. Alongside heartier meals, Kul Tiran cuisine is largely composed of dessert. Baked goods like Kul Tiramisu and Ravenberry Tarts are popularly-sold items in local bakeries, whilst many cafes populate Boralus and sell exotic coffees that are prepped in a myriad of differing methods. In addition to their food, the alcohol brewed in Kul Tiras is renowned across Azeroth. Stormsong Valley is home to many meaderies, most notably, the Mildenhall Meadery. Kul Tiras also exports an exotic type of wine known as Kul Tiras red. Entertainment In accordance with their seafaring traditions, Kul Tirans immortalize historical events through sea shanties that are sung throughout the island. One of the most popular is the ‘Daughter of the Sea’, a song about Jaina Proudmoore and her role in her father’s death. Due to their heartier physiques, many Kul Tirans are equipped with the strength to combat dangers the average human would deem impossible on their own. One of the most popular monster hunting parties is known as the Outriggers, who fight the monsters of the Great Sea that threaten the sea around their island. Boralus is populated with an array of entertainment centers that accommodate many different characters. Like any city, taverns and pubs dominate most of the entertainment scene. However, the wealthier districts of the city are populated by upscale restaurants that serve the isle’s finest cuisine. Cafes are popular for those who prefer quieter atmospheres than what they may find elsewhere, while those inclined visit the few clubs that are located in the more lucrative districts of the city. Outside of the capital city, activities such as horseback riding, hunting and fishing are common among inhabitants. Revered locations such as the Norwington Estate hold aristocratic events for the nobles of Kul Tiras to amass, while also being a source of hunting parties and horse-riding competitions. Animal husbandry and equestrian efforts are both important disciplines according to the Kul Tirans, who are largely composed of skilled riders and falconers. In the military, horses are bred from an early age to not harbor a fear for the sea, and are remarkably calm even when galloping along the shoreline and through seaspray. For many Kul Tirans, combat prowess atop horseback is an important skill. People Compared to the rest of their kin, the humans of Kul Tiras possess a more robust and rugged look than their brethren. Many argue that this physicality difference is due to the monsters and other beings the Kul Tirans have faced in their past since settling the island. Tidesages The tidesages are a religious sect of Kul Tirans that worship an entity known as the Tidemother. Many Kul Tirans were raised looking to the seas for guidance (similar to how those of the Alliance look to the Light or Elune), but the Tidesages own a more spiritual connection with the water. Every worthy Kul Tiran vessel is blessed by the tidesage order, who work together to commune with the tides in order to guide the nation’s fleet. With the ability to navigate a vessel through a storm, withstand heavy seas, and encourage wind in their sails, many Kul Tiran ships have a Tidesage aboard. Thornspeakers Kul Tirans have a druidic order known as the Thornspeakers. Most people seem to be wary of them. In the swampland regions, such as Crestfall which supports several bayous outside of the cities and towns, the Old Ways of druidism are still present. These proto-druids share more of a mix between a proto-shaman and druid due to their use of water magic over pure nature and earth magic. Unlike the harvest witches and wizards of Gilneas, these swamp wizards are known to have a reverence for the plants found within the sea and sea life such as seaweed and fish. Their practices are similar to Gilnean druidism, however an emphasis on the water has been placed in many of their practices over just pure nature. Architecture They have a pride and connection with ships, and as such their buildings are inspired by them. Star Moss and Sea Stalk Kul Tirans have a tradition where during a celebration, be it a funeral, wedding, or birthday, they incorporate Star Moss into the decorations. They do it so that those who are no longer among the living can be there in spirit. Star moss is magically sensitive to emotions: feelings of loss, reverence, and joy keep the blooms from wilting. Sailors will give their loved ones a Sea Stalk flower and keep the stalk itself on themselves. Because sea stalk has the magical ability to keep its flower watered even if they are disconnected, if the sailor falls overboard and the saltwater kills the stalk, the flower will also die. The flower wilting therefore signifies that your lover has died. Some sailors consider them bad luck, almost tempting fate. Others want their loved ones to not have to wait for bad news. Sea stalks are seen as not just a stick, but as a family member's life. Death Due to the nature of the islands and with some islands being incredibly small, it is not uncommon for burials at sea or for pyre funerals. Few graveyards are found on Kul Tiras, typically reserved for high nobility. Ashes are typically spread to the ocean, swamps, nearby water, or the corpses are lit aflame on boats sent out to sea. This practice has become near universal on the islands since the threat of Forsaken reanimation, becoming more of a necessity than just pure tradition. Some stories detail the dumping of bodies into the sea in early Kul Tiras, however, issues with fishing due to rotting corpses in the water led to the adoption of burning the bodies rather than purely dumping them into the water. Graveyards that are existent are normally massive, such as Forgotten Hill on Tol Barad, to replace smaller graveyards. As noted prior, they are typically reserved for nobility or military. It is customary to place swords on the grave or locations of the brave, fallen warriors of the nation. The swords are sometimes adorned with trinkets or jewelry Language The people of Kul Tiras also speak a language known as Tirassi, the dialect once used by the natives of Kul Tiras prior to the arrival of the Empire of Arathor. After the Empire pushed the mass use of Common to all forms of the empire, Kul Tiras saw Tirassi fall out of use in everyday life rapidly within two generations. Given their status as a commercial powerhouse, education in use of Common became more important than continuing to teach children their ancestral language. While the language was not dropped in use and still exists today in large islands such as Crestfall or Kul Tiras its self, smaller islands or more distant ones eventually stopped the use of the language. Boralus and Crestfall keep moderately sized libraries that house books written in Tirassi, and Tirassi is usually used when sending coded messages across islands so as to prevent them from falling into enemy hands. Unfortunately, this has become a double-edged sword as Tirassi is also known as Sea Speak due to the frequency of Pirates using it in their messages as well. .]] Magic Magic in Kul Tiras has been noted to have several differences, mostly concerning the water. Unlike the three common archetypes of arcane, frost and fire, Kul Tiras' magi focus mostly on the manipulation of water. While it is argued that these mages could be considered frost practitioners, their style of magic typically relies on water, with the exception of the occasional frost bolt. Referred to as Hydromancers, these mages harness the use of water to a precise art, able to conjure massive tidal waves to wash over their opponent, gouts of water to push away or slow opponents, and have been shown to summon multiple water elementals at a time. Hydromancers have been shown combining their water magic with other types of magic such as frost to freeze the gouts of water they expel or even lightning magic to electrocute their soaked foes. As shown by Tirassian archmage Zerx Hydromon, some are able to summon empowered water elementals referred to as Sea elementals. Sea elementals are much larger and stronger than normal water elementals and are seen to be conjured from the ocean itself, including things such as seaweed and shells being a part of the elemental's makeup. Hydromancy is an incredibly common art in Kul Tiras, having made up most of Admiral Proudmoore's magical forces in Durotar; the Admiral himself being noted as a potent Hydromancer and capable swordsman. Within Kul Tiras' major regions, light worship is prevalent as seen by the number of chaplains that were able to be fielded by Tirassian forces during Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's attempt to take control of Theramore Isle. It is noted that the elite of their order have been observed using water magic to aid with healing and are not opposed to the usage of shadow in combat. It is unknown if shadow magic is more accepted in Kul Tiras than other nations, but it is possible it is taught in order to ensure the survival of priests in intense combat situations. As noted prior, within the bayous and swamplands of Kul Tiras, proto-druidism still exists. These druids' magics have been described by some to be an odd cross between druidism and shamanism, and typically have a larger emphasis on aquatic aspects of nature magic rather than land. Society Kul Tiran society as a scattered isolated country has led to several traits being prevalent amongst their people. As stated previously, amongst the Tirassian people, anxiety is not uncommon; especially on the smaller fringe islands of the nation. Plagued by murlocs, naga and piracy, the Tirassian people have been noted to almost always be alert, and have noted to be wary of travelers that come to their islands. Due to this, traveling the Tirassian Archipelago can sometimes be dangerous if intentions are not made clear right away. Incidents of travelers having weapons drawn on them are not uncommon if they have not made their intentions clear, especially in such islands as Crestfall which deals with problems concerning piracy and naga. Despite this, the people of the islands can also be seen as friendly due to their need to survive off trade, and those who have been able to dock at Kul Tiran ports often find hospitality; though it is not to say they will hesitate to draw weapons at the sign of conflict. Due to the importance of the Kul Tiran navy, a massive sense of importance has been placed on service. Anyone, man or woman, can enlist into the navy once they reach the legal age, leading to it being common for families to have at least one member in the navy. This has led to a militaristic lifestyle amongst its people. Along with an emphasis on the navy, the islands are known for their wealth due to the massive amount of trading done. Farming on the islands is scarce, rather most prefer vineyards which results in the famous Kul Tiras wine. Because of this, fishing brings in most of the food for the islands, while trading brings in other goods that may be found. Animals such as boar also have been known to exist on the islands as well as other scavengers like foxes. These are usually hunted for additional meat goods or pelts. With Cajun-style cooking being common, Crocolisk is also seen as a viable food source. Reliance on the sea and their status as an island nation have also impacted the way Tirassians dress and build. Rain is common on the islands as well as long hot summer days, leading to light clothing and the use of hats to ward off sunlight while heavier garments are worn at sea during unfavorable times. In addition, marines often wear light cloth/leather armor when at sea along with easy to wield weapons such as daggers or scimitars. Plate armor is usually reserved for battle on land and is otherwise forsaken for lighter armor to prevent drowning should someone fall overboard. Metal and stone often replace the heavy amounts of wood used in other nations' building materials. Though the metal has been noted to rust, sturdy stone foundations are typically able to ensure buildings remain strong, as wood is often used in the construction of their ships. Engineering is also common within the islands, as shipbuilding is one of the most common jobs on the isles. Artificers of Kul Tiras have been noted for their use of metal and stone for construction as well as their modifications done to the design of siege weaponry. The most notable non-ship oriented engineering accomplishment by Kul Tirans was their modifications made to dwarven and gnomish siege equipment, as seen on Tol Barad. The Tirassian Secret Service was at one stage in history one of the finest intelligence agencies within the Eastern Kingdoms, however after the death of Daelin Proudmoore, its influence declined significantly, several of its agents and spies scattered around the known world with little means of communication. Many former operatives were absorbed into Theramore’s military intelligence or recruited by SI:7. During Daelin’s reign, the secret service was generally hated and feared by both the civilian populace and the nobility because of their common and clandestine executions of those deemed to be spies, rebels or traitors. Military and Attire An emphasis on military life is noted within Kul Tiras, bleeding into how their society functions. The main body within Kul Tiras is the Kul Tiras Navy, which is made up of the various fleets of the nation. In the navy, swashbucklers are seen as a valued asset. These are typically leather and cloth bound fighters skilled with dual wielding and quick agile movements, as well as with boarding enemy ships. On land, Kul Tiras fields the standard footman, with longswords replaced by scimitars, cutlasses or sabers, alongside hydromancers, swashbucklers and gunmen. It is not uncommon for marines on land to fore-go full plating for cloth in certain areas to increase their movement, as many Tirassians are trained to be quick and agile rather than slow and cumbersome. Clothing Tirasian clothing differs from most of the world due to their nature of being out on the sea. On the islands, it is common for most, with the exception of some smaller islands that dwell nearer to Gilneas that experience heavy rains, to wear light clothing. Baradin Bay is known for its hot climate, and the islands that surround Crestfall and even Tol Barad typically have those who wear light, loose clothing when out and about on the daily here and there. While on ships, depending on the climate of the waters, many sailors will alternate from loose light clothing to heavier surcoats and jackets to keep from getting cold. Whether it be to guard against rain or keep the sun from beating down on a worker's head, hats are commonplace in nearly all Kul Tiran dress. On the isles, hats are simple things made of cloth, leather or even straw in some cases. Leather hats are the most common, and on the sea, most sailors prefer the Kul Tiran tricorne and bicorne hats. Tricornes are typically reserved for common folk sailors to distinguish them from their superiors bearing that of a bicorne hat. These hats are extensively popular for their function and durability and have even bled out into other country's naval wear. When formal attire is needed, most Tirassians take on a regal, yet militaristic, look. For many a fine dress shirt or frilled shirt with a cravat, then adorned with a surcoat with matching finery pants and durable leather boots. It is not uncommon to see women of Kul Tiras dressed in the same manner as men, though it is typically restricted to the women of the military. Noble daughters and wives often wear long flowing gowns adorned with various laces and finesses. As prideful as they are, most Tirassian formal attire is green, white and gold, though it is not uncommon for the Alliance colors of blue gold and white to be used instead. Weapons ]] Kul Tiras' choice of weapons varied greatly from that of the other human nations. Unlike most human nations, Kul Tiras preferred the use of quick and easy to swing or use arms. In melee combat, Tirassians prefer less cumbersome weaponry due to the frequency of their encounters with pirates, and the lack of efficiency a greatsword has on the sea over a cutlass. Cutlasses, scimitars, rapiers, shortswords, daggers and sabers are the common side arms of marines, usually accompanied by a small dagger or knife or a metal buckler for defense. In places such as Tol Barad where there is a necessity for ground defense, however, shortswords and occasionally greatswords are used in company with larger spiked shields. Heavy plate also replaced lightweight armor, though many can attribute this to the unique conditions of Tol Barad, especially with harboring one of Azeroth's most notorious prisons, where the greatest potential threats were internal. .]] In terms of ranged weaponry, similar to Gilneas, Kul Tiras has mostly factored things such as bows and crossbows out of their weaponry, rather guns replace them. Many sailors carry single shot pistols with them, some making use of several at a time for continued fire. For longer fights, rifles and blunderbusses are commonly seen as the ranged weapons of choice, replacing bows and crossbows. Cannons are commonplace on all vessels in Kul Tiras, and even most merchant vessels have on board a gun or two to ward away pirates. Though Kul Tiras' engineering prowess is typically attributed to their navy and though they are not as advanced as nations such as Gilneas or the Gnomes and Dwarves, they have certainly made leaps and bounds ahead of most land tied nations. Kul Tiras has managed to develop several siege weapons for their land combat, and though they are scarcely used they have been shown to be effective in certain battlefields. Kul tiran siege engines have been modified to have the ability to use steam power to provide short bursts of speed at the cost of being unable to directly assault in their "mobile" form. Instead, modifications have been made that causes Kul Tiran steam engines to deploy, allowing a powerful single cannon to fire on a target. The marvel of these engines is that they require no pilot once deployed and a target area has been designated, making them powerful weapons for elongated sieges. Their drawback of being unable to move while deployed and much larger and cumbersome design compared to the wider used dwarven crafts results in these versions scarcely being used by the Alliance. Holdings The Tirassian Archipelago is made up of near countless islands, though most of them are either uninhabited or extremely minor in comparison to the larger isles. Kul Tiras The Isle of Kul Tiras is composed of three major islands and is ruled overall by the House of Proudmoore, whose seat rests in Tiragarde Sound. The capital of Kul Tiras is the city of Boralus. Of the many islands that fell during the Second War, the isle has remained securely in Kul Tiras's control. On the Isle, there are three major regions: * Tiragarde Sound * Drustvar * Stormsong Valley Crestfall Crestfall is the second largest island in the Kul Tiran island chain. Seen as the secondary capital for the kingdom, the island was captured by the Horde during the Second War but was the chief target of liberation following the destruction of the Kingdom of Alterac. After an extremely heavy bombardment at the orders of Sir Anduin Lothar, Crestfall suffered catastrophic damage. The island was rebuilt in the years following and garrisons were put up on the shield islands that surrounded it. Crestfall is known to suffer issues with the Naga in the region. Tol Barad Tol Barad is one of the more sizable islands in the Kul Tiran island chain. The island is ruled by the House of Baradin and was once part of the Kingdom of Stromgarde until it was annexed following the Second War at request of Duke Reginald Baradin II. The northern half of the isle is haunted by ghosts of the Second War who have driven most of its inhabitants mad. Tol Barad has recently become a battleground between the forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde who seek to use it as a strategic naval base. Minor Islands * Anchoridge * Taswick Isle * Eygreen * Isle of Havre * Tain-oitch Isles Other Loyal Lands Lands that are not within the Kul Tiran Archipelago but still claim loyalty to nation of Kul Tiras. * Tol Nuit * Peatsland References Information adapted from Wowpedia for fair use. Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Realms of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Islands